Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aqueous composition for forming a hardcoat layer, and to hardcoat layers. Specifically, the present invention relates to an aqueous composition having a haze value of not greater than a certain value for use in forming a hardcoat layer. The present invention also relates to hardcoat layers formed of such aqueous compositions.
Background Art
There has been rapid expansion of display devices such as liquid crystal displays, plasma displays, and touch panel displays. The surfaces of components in these display devices are prone to scratch as they become contact with various objects during production. Scratches are not only detrimental to transmittance but the mere appearance becomes a problem in the components of the display device. The display surface thus requires high scratch resistance and impact resistance.
The scratch resistance and impact resistance of a display component surface are often improved by providing a hardcoat layer on the display surface. The hardcoat layer is formed by ultraviolet or electron beam irradiation and curing of materials containing multifunctional acryl polymerizable monomers or oligomers, or by condensation and curing of alkoxysilane hydrolysates.
For example, Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 disclose hardcoat compositions containing a functional group-containing alkoxysilane, inorganic fine particles, and a curing promoting agent. These publications propose to improve scratch resistance and impact resistance by adjusting the components and other parameters of the hardcoat composition. Patent Document 1 uses organic solvents to form hardcoat compositions. Patent Document 2 uses silica fine particles as inorganic fine particles.